


Popcorn & Commitment

by moonlightcalls



Series: Food For Thought [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Best Friends, Danny's POV, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcalls/pseuds/moonlightcalls
Summary: Danny's pantry pays the price to Jackson's relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY NEED TO PICK A TIME OF YEAR WHERE THIS IS SET

Danny turned on the tv kicking off his shoes, grabbing a blanket to settle in. It was not everyday that his best friend was already in his apartment. Or it wasn't normal now that they were out of their dorms and he got an actual girlfriend. 

"So, are you gonna tell me why you're hiding over here?" Danny asked from the couch. "I could've had plans, you know!" He didn't. But still.

"Because I really don't want to think about the looming--well it was going to be a double date, but I guess this Allison wanted a triple date with Erica? And so now Lydia and I are added to the mix." Jackson said from the kitchen, he was in the kitchen getting popcorn. "And I have a key. What's the point of having a key if you don't use it?"

"So you decided, you'd come over and eat popcorn..." He reached over to the coffee table, and smiled. "That you'd watch The Notebook?"

Lydia was good for Jackson, they had their ups and downs when they first started dating, hell they still have to work through some stuff, but it's working. Jackson didn't have many many friends. His circle didn't really expand besides Danny and Malia--though Danny could say the same about himself.

Jackson didn't answer, and he only heard the popping for awhile before he spoke. "... it's really not that bad."

At that he started laughing in full. "Dude! You were just over yesterday complaining about it." Danny was still laughing, even while he put it on. "Okay, sure, not that bad."

"Stop laughing," Jackson nudged him while sitting down. He pressed play.

"So... are you, like--freaking out because you're not freaking out?"

"Just--" he sighed, shoving the bowl at him. "Eat the popcorn."

"Aw, look at you. In a committed relationship." He said taking the bowl, and throwing his arm around him. "Where's Malia, to see our boy growing up?"

"Shut up."


End file.
